Gravity Hurts
by Gravityfallsluvr
Summary: a half mermaid 12 year old girl with a broken past has a chance to fix her future
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to quickly darkening skys. I slowly rose to my feet,quikcly regreting this i stumbled over. Casting my gaze over to my broken ankle as it began to bleed.

"Great."

I whispered sarcastically.

I slowly rised up and tried desperatly not to put any weight on my left foot. Rain slowly began karessing my body "Uh oh." I whispered, i only had roughly 10 seconds to find somewhere to hide. I quickly ducked under a cave.

my legs tingled as i flopped onto the floor, i flicked my tail and let out a groan. Incase you havent figured it out yet im a half mermaid and homeless. I was abused by my farther he thought I was a freak I ran away from home roughly a month and ago . I couldn't take the constant beatings. My dad was tall, strong and had dark hair. His face, haunted me every night I never got any sleep. I always keep an eye over my shoulder in fear he would find me.

He used to 'homeschool' me. He basically kept me at home and made me do all his chores. I happily agreed to do them because if I didn't he would get physical. Sometimes he would make me stand out in the rain for hours. I used to cry myself to sleep never loud enough for him to hear, I live inconstant fear of him. He was capable of so much more than others thought. If I told anyone he would beat me to death.

On the odd occasion we went out, which was roughly once a month, I would have to fake a smile. Which was more painful for me then any of his beatings. I blame myself for all of it. I often used to think about suicide. Every day was harder to take than the last.

Sometimes I wondered why he hadn't killed me yet. Then I realised that he would torture me. I never wanted to wake up in the mornings. He often took me shopping to buy me foundation, to cover up the bruises if we had too go out. If he was drunk he would use a golf club, it was so painful I used to cry but I had learned not to scream it would only make him more angry.

I remember once he got so angry he started using the club on my prior bruises it hurt like hell. I don't remember much about that because I had passed out.

"Does that hurt!" He used to yell.

I used to fee; so helpless.

until one night, he snapped...

I saw him digging a rather deep ditch in the back yard, a grave. I began to shake thinking of what he would do and due to being so scared i vomited all over my carpet. I slowly stood up and opened my window. it was about a 10ft jump I could handle it but it would probably break something. I was sitting on the window frame contemplating the jump.

"oh Holly!"

He called

I pushed off the frame and landed on my feet. a sickening Crack echoed through the streets. Yep definitely broken. I did my best at running left it was the darkest, less streetlights, more chance of him not seeing me. As I ducked into an alley I heard my front door open. I began shaking vigorously, scared of the thought of him catching me. I thought of the one place he cant catch me, under water.

I darted out of the alley and past Greasys diner. I kept running. My ankle screaming out in protest. Finally I reached the lake. I had heard legends of a gobble-wonker living in there. Any monster is better than my dad. I dived in and began to swim downwards. I felt my legs mold into my tail.

I spent two days under there until I finally summoned the courage to swim up to the surface. I searched around the edges of the lake and saw a forest. I dashed towards it. I clambered out of the water and used my powers to dry my tail off. I stood up but fell back over like a rag doll. I looked at my ankle. It was swollen and purple.

I carefully stood up and hopped into the forest and i didn't look back.

I decided to stay in Gravity Falls but I usually sheltered in the deep parts of the forest. I knew he would come looking for me so I tried not too stay in one place for more than two days.

I raised my hand and used my heat powers to dry me off. My tail transformed into a pair of bruised,dameged,cut and scarred legs. I hated my legs them reminded me of my past.

i ended up falling asleep in that cave while waiting for the storm to pass. When i awoke i was blinded by a bright light. The storm had . I cleared over i slowly stood up avoiding my left ankle.

I hopped out of the cave and begin to limp north.

Roughly a hour later i couldnt hop anymore and sat on a log. The log rolled back and took me rolling down a hill with it. I hit the floor with a thump and my vision went black.

"I think shes waking up!" Said a oddly high pitched male teens voice.


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened my eyes everything was fuzzy, I couldn't tell if I was looking at a tree or a person. As my vision cleared I realised I really was looking at a tree.

"hey can you hear me?"

questioned a voice . I slowly turned my head weary of talking to a random stranger. I saw a small boy wearing a red shirt a dark blue over coat beige shorts and a pine tree cap. He looked about my age, He began giving me a confused look and seemed to be wondering if I was gonna answer.

"where am I?"

I asked looking around mentally mapping my surroundings incase I needed to make a quick escape. Completely forgetting about my ankle I stood up. The fall had made my ankle worse as I stood up I fell straight back down again and let out a yelp of pain.

"are you okay?! How did you get here? Did you hurt yourself?"

Questioned the boy. I needed to carefully think through my answer after all I had to keep my secret a secret who knows what he would do if he found out.

"long story short I got lost after I went out too find my dog he escaped and a strom started so I took shelter, and then I fell down a hill and got here"

I felt bad about lying but after all I don't need sympathy about my past.

"you fell! Like down that hill!"

He seemeed to point behind me so I turned my head and slowly nodded.

"that hill is huge you are lucky to be alive! you must've broken your leg!"

At this I blankly added

"ive been through worse."

The boy seemed to get confused only to forget all about it.

"im Dipper you are?"

He held out his hand.

"im Holly."

I reluctantly took his hand and shook it politely.

As I stood began to follow him something wet trickled down my leg. Yep I was bleeding, luckily blood doesn't transform me only water does.

"oh my god you bleeding!"

I cast my gaze down on my leg. There was a huge gash across it. Rather deep. It looked like someone had got a knife and cut my leg open.

"I need to get you some bandages!"

I just nodded slowly and followed dipper into the I limped in I saw a red headed girl reading a magazine the issue was called 'avoiding eye contact' this made me laugh .In walked a very tall man with a green shirt on and a dark green question mark on it, he must of thought I was a tourist because he walked straight past me. He didn't seem to notice my leg. Good. Dipper walked through a door marked staff only so I decided to wait. In walked an old man with a eye patch on and a red fez, He noticed my leg and gasped.

"woah kid that looks bad!"

He examined my leg from afar.

"you could go down to the hospital to get it fixed up."

"Um no thanks I think Ill hold up."

Of course they would ring my dad.

Dipper reappered carrying banges in his hand.

"thanks so much!"

I greatfully took them from his hand.

"I think its time I leave."

I turned away and limped off. As I closed the door behind me I heard talking but didn't stop to listen.

(Dippers POV)

" we cant just let her walk home with a leg like that."

I said.

"what do you say we do?"

Asked gruncle Stan

"I could give her a lift home in the golf cart."

Dipper ran out the door after Holly only to find her hunched over sitting on a rock singing.

"be my friend, hold me wrap me up"

She sung. Her voice was like an angel

"be my friend."

There was so much emotion in her voice.

"help I have done it again, I have been here many times before hurt myself again today. And the worst part is theres noone else to blame..."

She buried her head in her hands and began to cry. Dipper was taken aback she was amazing at singing yet she was crying, who was she really? Holly slowly stood up and turned to face Dipper. Realising he saw her cry she wiped her tears away. Dipper realised she had put her bandages on very neatly. She must've done that often.

"hey do you want a ride home?"

I asked,Loads of emotions flashed through her face but they went as quick as they started.

"I think I can walk home."

She blankly answered. I could tell she was lying but about what im not sure.

"well you're amazing at singing."

At this she just smiled and blushed a little.

"thanks.

I cast my gaze over to the golf cart still on its side with holes in it from the zombies.

An idea popped into my head. Maybe she could stay us at the shack until her legs better.

"hey follow me."

I led her back into the shack, she seemed to be having trouble with walked. Since it was Sunday there weren't any tours until the afternoon, I went through to lounge and found Stan drinking some pitt cola and watching baby fights.

"Stan the golf cart is still wrecked from the zombies is it ok if Holly stays overnight?"

Stan looked over to me. I thought I saw a bit of sympathy in his face.

"Alright but she is going to have to stay in the spare room."

"Thanks Stan!"

I ran out of the room to find Holly looking in our mirror. She was looking at her stomach. It was only now I realised how skinny she was. You could see her ribs! She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She was wearing light blue denim shorts they had rips, must be a fashion. She has long curly blonde hair about the length of Wendys . She had a light pink top on with a seahorse licking a lollipop on it, This made me think of Mabel .

"hey Holly, Gruncle Stan said youre allowed to stay over tonight."

She looked so grateful. that's a bit weird.

"thank you so much!"

She limped over and hugged me this made me realise how skinny she really was. I could feel her ribs brush against me as she breathed. At this Wendy looked up from her magazine.

"finally got a girlfriend have you Dip?"

She joked. At the sound of Wendys voice Holly turned around abruptly.

"Holly?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hollys POV

"Wendy?!"

I screeched. I had to get out of here. Wendy got out of her seat and walked over to me with her hands scrunched into fists. Backing away from Wendy I tripped and fell over.

Wendy used to be my friend, until dad found out He was enraged. He grabbed my phone and sent her a text saying he was me. I never got to read it ad he smashed my phone up after he sent it.

"I told you! No texting! This phone was for me being able to track you if you tried something!"

He yelled, he raised his hand and it came into contact with my cheek with a loud slap. I had learnt my lesson and never saw Wendy since.

I knew how strong Wendy was, she is related to manly Dan there was no way this was gonna end well at all.

By how angry she was looking at me I could tell the text my dad sent wasn't very friendly.

She raised her hand high above her head. Dipper was just watching in shock, I don't blame him I wouldn't get involved with me either if I were him.

I didn't have time to react because before I knew it Wendy brought her fist down. It hit me in the nose. A crack echoed through the silence of the shack. This sound y me of the night I escaped. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as the memorys flooded back. I solemly stood up and walked out of the shack.

Blood trickled down my nose and into my mouth. Okay a very unfriendly text.

I began to walk down a hill and away from the shack.

Dippers POV

Holly stood up and walked out of the shack, leaving drops of blood behind her. I turned to face Wendy, horrified at what she had just done. She just watched Holly leave.

"why did you do that?!"

I yelled.

"I don't know."

Wendy looked down at the drops of blood leading out the door, and ran out the shack.

"Holly!"

I heard her yell. I ran out of the shack and looked around. Holly was no where to be seen. Wendy ran down the, I followed. Holly was at the bottom of the hill she was lying down. As I got closer I saw she wasn't moving. I ran up to her. Wendy stopped running as she saw Holly.

There was blood covering Hollys mouth, her leg was bleeding as well. She was unconscious.

Wendy walked up to her and dropped onto her knees next to Holly. She looked Holly up and down, she stopped on Hollys legs. They were so damaged. Wendy pulled off one of her tshirt sleeves and tied it around the Cut on Hollys leg. The cut wrapped around the front of her leg but was very deep.

Wendy wiped the blood off her mouth with her hand, as she did a lot of makeup came off with her hand. I walked over and rubbed Hollys cheek, I looked down at my hand it had loads of makeup. I ran my hand around the rest of her face as I did so her makeup came off revealing loads of bruises even some scars. y was taken aback, I looked over to Wendy who was starting at Holly with sympathy.

"Lets get her back to the shack."

I said. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to carry her.

"Wendy do you mind?"

I asked.

"oh sure."

Wendy picked Holly up. Her face went pale.

"Dipper you try carry her."

She held Holly out.

"I cant im not that strong."

I replied.

"no seriously trust me."

I reluctantly took Holly. I was shocked, she was so light I could probably run while carrying her.

"that's not healthy."

Wendy stated.

I took Holly up to the shack, I began to wonder why she was so light. I guessed shes about 4 stone. I took her up to the attic and laid her on my bed.. I decided to go downstairs and wait until she woke up.

Hollys POV

I woke up in a bed. I looked around and saw I was in a attic by the looks of it . I had the worst headache. I carefully stood up and looked around. I saw a mirror and limped over. My makeup was wiped off and my bruises were visible for the world.

"uh-oh"

I whispered. I looked around the room one side looked like a girls so I looked for some makeup, none. I limped back over to the mirror only too see my leg had been covered up with… a tshirt sleeve?

I heard to door knob twist and I froze. In walked a girl who looked and awful lot like Dipper, she was wearing a sweater with a cat in s burrito and it said 'purr-ritto' . she was carrying a pig in her arms, she had long brown hair.

She just starred at me.

"ahhhhhhhh!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs clearly not expecting me to be here. I heard someone run up the stairs. It was Dipper! If you asked me I wouldn't admit this but whenever he's around I feel safe.

"Dipper help!"

The girl screeched. I just stood there unsure of what to do I just looked over at Dipper.

"Mabel calm down!"

Yelled Dipper , he had a plate of food in his hand.

"I need to talk with Holly ill introduce you two later." 

He sounded urgent, weird. Mable looked upset that Dipper raised his voice but she just left the room.

"are you okay?"

He sounded concerned, uh-oh he must've found something out. Remembering my makeup was off I tried to turn away my face so he wouldn't see.

"why wouldn't I be fine?"

I felt bad about lying to Dipper after how nice he has been. He walked over to what I assumed is his bed and sat down he looked a bit upset.

"whats wrong?"

I followed him over and sat down next to him.

"you don't have to lie too me I want to help you."

I suddenly felt really bad about lying but I knew I couldn't fully trust him…yet.

"what happened? and where am I?"

Dipper looked reluctant to answer.

"you're in my room."

He answered blushing a bit. He passed me the plate of food, it was some pancakes but they had grey hairs in them.

"thank you." 

I said so grateful to have proper food since a month, last months my diet was berries. Dipper seemed to pick up on how grateful I was.

"there my Gruncles not-so-famous Stancakes."

This made me giggle.I picked up one and in the most lady like manner I could muster I bite the edge of the pancake, it tastes amazing compared to berries.

"so I wondering… why do you wear makeup?"

This question caught me off guard I simply gestured to my now bare face.

"well I think you're beautiful."

This made me blush quite obviously. There was a loud knocking at the door and in walked Mabel. She looked slightly annoyed.

" hey im really sorry about earlier I like your sweater." 

At this she smiled.

"its ok and thanks I really like yours!"

I looked down at my sweater a sea-horse licking a lollipop, it was the last thing my mum gave me before she died. Tears welled up in my eyes yet I refused to cry.

"this is Waddles."

Mabel said as she held out her pig.

"awe hes really cute."

I said and he was. Waddles was dressed in a pirate outfit.

"anyway not to be rude but why are you here?"

Mabel asked. Dipper answered for me.

"oh she hurt her leg really bad and the gold carts still wrecked from when I raised the dead."

He said really casually.

"the one thing I told you not to do."

Mabel began giggling.

"so Holly do you have any hobbies?"

Mabel asked me. It took me a while to answer.

"um no not really."

I didn't know what else to say.

"Hollys really good at singing!"

I wish Dipper hadn't said that.

"can I hear ?"

Questioned Mabel

"kids the tourists are here!" yelled Stan

I followed Dipper and Mabel down the stairs too see Stan standing in front of a group of people. I recognised one person immediately. Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt sick. I didn't know what to do so I turned around and ran back up the stairs into Dipper and Mabel's room. I began to cry. I heard someone coming up the stairs. Dipper! In walked my dad. I began to scream .

"shut up!"

He ordered as he punched me around the face.

Stan, Dipper and Mabel ran into the room.

"Run"

I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. Dad continued punching me until I couldn't see out of one I looked around I saw me and him were the only ones in the room. They left me. Good. They wouldn't like whats about to happen.

Dad pulled me up by my neck and I backed into the wall. He noticed my ankle.

"did you break it?"

He barked. I nodded knowing what was next, he began kicking my ankle with all his might. Luckily my ankle had gone numb after the fifth kick. I knew never to fight back or he gets more angry. He pulled a knife from his pocket.

He lifted my shirt so my stomach was showing and placed the knife on my belly button and drew it up slowly cutting deeper as it got higher. He was here to kill me. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

Dad dropped the knife and wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed.

In walked two police officers. One of them ran over and hand cuffed dad. I dropped to the floor. I didn't have the energy to stand. I gulped in the precious oxygen, I wouldn't be surprised if my face was bright blue.

I heard someone run up the stairs, in walked Dipper. By now I was lying helplessly in a growing pile of my blood from my stomach, Dipper looked horrified as he dropped to his knees and began to cry. I saw Mabel walk in and scream, after that everything went black.

I awoke in a hospital by the looks of things, I couldn't really tell since everthing was fuzzy.

"shes waking up!"

Dipper said. I was so happy to hear his voice as my vision cleared I saw him sitting there he looked like he hadn't had sleep in days. I sat up. I saw Mabel sitting next to him and Stan standing up behind them with sympathy and concern in his eyes.

"Dipper!"

I croacked. I sounded like I hadn't had a drink in my life. Everything was sore, it felt like I slept on a pile of rocks .

"I had no idea."

Dipper sounded so upset, I feel so bad about him seeing me like this. Mabel seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Stan I need to talk to you outside."

Mabel and Stan walked out of the room.

"im so sorry."

I apologized to Dipper, he didn't need this.

"for what?!"

Dipper seemed to not get it.

"for you having to see me like this to see that to know about this ot have this on your shoulders." 

I explained. Dipper leaned forwards and hugged me, it hurt like hell. even though it was the slightest of brushes a sharp pain in my stomach stops me from leaning forward. Stan and Mabel walk in on us hugging . We both separated blushing.

"ive got an announcement,"

Announced Stan

"the hospital told me about your mum, im so sorry. But the good news is I have agreed to let you move in with us!"

Stan seemed to want to help so badly.

"thank you so much!"

I replied, finally a roof to live under without being a slave.

I was discharged a week later. I was so excited about the move. When we got back to the shack dipper led me to my room. It was rather big.

"this used to be my room,"

He explained.

"but I decided to move back in with Mabel."

Since my leg was still broken I had crutches from the hospital. I walked in and the room sat down on the bed.

"dinner will be ready soon."

Dipper walked out the room, leaving me staring out the window.

Mabels POV

I was walking down the hall to find Holly to see if she wanted to go out with me Candy and Greanda. Dipper said she would be in her room. I was about to knock when I heard her singing so I stopped and listened.

"remember those walls I built well baby theyre tumbling down, they didn't even put up a fight they didn't even make a sound. Baby I see your halo you know you're my saving grace."

She was amazing, she was singing with so much emotion.I knocked on the door and she stopped singing and came to the door.

"hey Mabel "

I don't think she realized I heard her singing.

"hey youre really good at singing."

She began to blush.

"thanks, come in."

She opened up the door and I wandered in, the room looked exactly the same as when Soos found it.

"hey I could help you decorate this room a bit, ya know make it more personalized."

At this she sparked up.

"oh yes please."

"kids dinners ready!"

Yelled Stan, me and Holly both ran out of the room.

Dippers POV

It had been a week since Holly had moved in. her leg had healed now. We were getting really close, whenever shes around I forget about the world.

Today I planned on telling Holly about the journals, how I don't know. Since her foot has healed shes started doing shifts at the shack.

"Dipper I need you too re-hang these in the creepy parts of the forest."

Said Stan, so I decided to take Holly with me. I knocked on her door and walked in the walls were now pink with diamonds all over them, Mabel.

Me and Holly left for the forest. I had planned out exactly how to tell her about the journal. As we reached the deep forest we got to work.

When we finished I had an idea.

"I know! Lets go on a walk."

I suggested.

"alright."

Holly agreed. After we had been walking for a while we stopped to sit down.

"I wanna tell you something."

Holly looked me in the eyes and smiled

"you can tell me anything. You know that Dips."

She playfully punched me in the arm.I reached into my over coat and pulled out the journal.

Hollys POV

Dipper pulled out a red book with a golden hand on the front, a journal! As I reached out too touch it the atmosphere around us went grey and everything slowed down, Bill. As Bill appeared I stood up and clenched my fists.

"Bill!"

I yelled.

"long time no see Holly."


	5. Chapter 5

I never nervously lept to my feet, I knew all about Bill. Well my mum told me about him in my old bed time stories, I didnt know that there was truth to them until now. A mermaid never admits it, but we bond. I had a bond with my mum,when she died I was devastated. My body tries anything to bring back her memories, sometimes I can hear her voice. Since my body tries so hard not to forget her I have always remembered these stories. Until a year ago I still thought they were still fake, after a beating from my dad I was crying in my room when Bill appeared and offered me a deal to get me out of my 'situation' in exchange for something. I had turned him down immediately.

My mum had described him in the story's as a lying cheating scum bag. I looked over to Dipper, judging by the look of disgust on his face I could tell her had met Bill before.

"Get lost Bill."

Dipper growled, I had never heard him use that tone before with so much venom to it. Bill had a obviously fake look of rejection on his face.

"I'm not here for you Pine tree."

Bill looked over to me, but then he looked away.

"Have any of you two seen a dog around here."

We both shook our head to the very fake excuse for being here and with that Bill teleported away from us.

"Well, that was weird."

I said, Dipper looked at me.

"What did he mean, long time no see?"

I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh, um he asked to make deal with me a while back."

I felt so guilty for lying to him, at least it was only a half lie.

"Dipper, I have something to tell you."

I said, the nerves were clear in my voice. Dipper looked at me, he looked confused.

"Well, what is it?"

I couldn't just tell him, he would never belive me. I would have to show him.

"Well, um I'm gonna have to show you."

He looked even more confused. The walk to the lake was torture, he was silent. I guess he was wondering two things: 1. What does she need to tell me, and 2. Why is she showing me at the lake.

Dippers POV

I had no clue what it could be, maybe she was a swimmer. But why would she need to show me that, no this sounded more urgent.

I looked over to Holly, only to see she was looking really nervous.

"Hey, look what ever it is it can't be worse than what we have gone through."

I reassured her, she managed a smile and sped up.

When we got to the lake Holly looked terrified, she looked over to me.

"Please don't think of me differently, please."

She whispered, almost pleading. She slowly walked up to the bank and slipped off her shoes. I walked up behind her. She turned around to look at me, as if she was taking in my face almost remembering it.

She took a few steps into the water and when it was deep enough she dove under. I was extremely confused at this point and began to think this was a prank, until she came back up.

As her head emerged her hair was almost shinier. As her shoulders emerged I realised she was now wearing a peach bikini, wait how?! She ducked back under and began to swim towards the pier.

I eagerly ran over, how did she do that. Once I reached the end of the pier her head reemerged. She pulled herself up so that she was only semi submerged, then I saw it. She had a tail, a mermaids tail. It was peach pink like her bikini top. I was so confused at this point. She just smiled down at the deck and pulled herself fully up so she was now sitting fully on it.

"How?!"

I asked, she smiled and looked up.

"My mum, she was a mermaid."

There was a silence.

"Do you think of me differently?"

I looked at her, her big blue eyes staring questionly into mine, she looked so beautiful. Her hair draped over her shoulders and her peach tail tucked under her.

I couldn't help but stare, the oranges of the sun set danced on the water behind her. Due to my silence a dejected look spread on her face and she turned and looked behind her, trying to hide the pain.

I reached over and grabbed her cheek and knelt down, I turned her face to look at me,I leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
